


踩哥哥的AJ不如脱哥哥的CK

by cccxs7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7
Summary: 就是脑洞产物
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	踩哥哥的AJ不如脱哥哥的CK

你很喜欢叫李泰容哥哥，和别的表白他的女孩子不一样，别的人叫他都是欧巴啊，男神啊之类的。  
你才不像他们那么肤浅。  
就算你和他在一起后，你每天还是哥哥长哥哥短，说实话，你很喜欢这么叫他，他也喜欢听，每次总是揉揉你的头发，宠溺的看着你，有时候他开心了，你叫的更甜一点，他都会附赠你一个甜甜的吻，而且每次都很长很长。  
学校的艺术节如期而至，李泰容又被舞社叫去跳舞了，而李泰容美名需要一个助手，就悄悄把你也一起带走了，他说了，只要你表现的好，他就请你喝奶茶还送了神秘礼物。  
信了他的邪，你就这么跟着他走了。  
其实除了李泰容的舞蹈，其他都是一些无聊沉闷响应社会时事政治的节目。你也无心思去看，一直在刷手机。  
突然，有个学长说李泰容给他买了奶茶，让自己送过来。  
【小殇友情提醒，一般这种没什么好事情】  
你满意地砸吧砸吧了小嘴，心想李泰容的办事效率太果断了，要点五星好评。  
掐准了时间他应该表演结束了，你到了后台准备去慰问慰问他。  
果不其然，他已经回到了后台。他今天穿的很帅，黑色的背心，长裤，穿了一双AJ1的小伦纳德，啊太帅了。  
“哥哥，你今天好帅啊!”你眨巴眨巴着你的大眼睛，对着他说到。  
“今天小嘴还挺甜哦宝贝”他站在镜子旁，笑着看着你。  
你突然想起今天刷手机看到的  
“姐妹们快去问男朋友自己可以踩他的AJ亲他吗”  
你想着去试试看，走到了他的身边，环住他的脖子，“哥哥，我可以踩你的AJ亲亲你吗”  
“本来呢是不可以的，但是看在你今天的这么乖，勉为其难让你亲一下吧。”死傲娇啊。  
他的唇先是贴上了你的嘴角，然后慢慢和你的唇贴合在了一起，他的舌头撬开了你的牙齿，然后更加深入了解，他始终不肯和你的唇分开，但突然怎么了，他和你的唇分了开来，分别时的银丝果然是最淫荡的啊。  
“怎么了哥哥，怎么突然停了”你刚从快感中离开，不禁感觉还有点燥热，烦躁地挠了挠背。  
当你回头看他时，他正把背心撩了起来，擦着自己脸上的汗。  
“汗太多了，挡住了我看你的视线罢了”  
“你又在说什么啊”你用手给自己扇了扇风“哥哥，你不觉热吗”  
你的视线又回到了他的身上，他的腹肌也不是第一次见了，摸也摸过了，再往下一些事是他内裤上的ck的logo。  
什么不好的想法在你的脑袋里好像出现了。  
“哥哥，我觉得踩你的AJ其实还不如脱你的ck呢”  
“哈……”虽然他大概猜到这个发展，但还是不禁有些感到惊奇。  
“和我做吧”脑子糊涂的你也不知道在说些什么了。  
你蹲了下来，先是用手慢慢脱下他的长裤，他的前端肿胀已经很明显了。  
“哥哥也真是的，明明也很想干的吗”  
用手揉搓了揉搓之后，你再用牙齿轻轻咬住他的内裤边，这个时候你的舌头“不小心”舔到了他的腹肌，惹得他闷哼了一声。  
你将他的内裤一点一点慢慢剥下，他挺立的阴茎差点打到你的脸上 ，你先是盯着看了一会儿，然后先亲了亲他的阴茎，再含住它的龟头，双手做成环状态上下套弄，他的呼吸也越来越沉重。你吻地更加用力，时不时还吮吸着。  
他让你站了起来，一只手伸进了你的卫衣，先是隔着胸罩粗暴的揉捏。  
“呜，哥哥轻一点啊”  
他和你交换了位置，你坐到了梳妆台上，冷冷的桌面不禁让你打了个寒颤，你下意识的往李泰容身上又靠近了一些。  
他等不及的插入你体内，疯狂发泄自己的贪欲，你因为突如其来的冲击失声淫叫，李泰容以为自己弄疼了你，他放慢速度向你道歉。  
“抱歉，是我心急了。”他的理智快被欲望蒙蔽，只想快点与你合而为一。  
“啊…啊…没、没关系…我也想要……”  
你的话语让李泰容的理智线彻底断裂，比起缓慢的移动，从开始就激烈抽插使得你一下子就快进入高潮，私处将它紧紧包围，你舒服的闭上眼，但又被李泰容磁性的声音叫唤。  
“宝贝啊看着我…”  
“嗯…啊……啊…….”  
“太紧了…这样很快又要……”  
“啊…要、要去了……”  
你的呻吟越来越大声，双手环扣住李泰容的颈部，享受着这绝妙的感觉，在抽出的瞬间你们迎来高潮，精液射在你的腹部，弄脏了你脱到一半的衣服。  
“再一次吧，可以吗，哥哥太爱你了？”李泰容询问你的意见，他炽热的眼神搅乱你所有思绪，在你点头的瞬间，它再次插入，李泰容牵起你的手，在手背上落下一吻。  
他沿着手背亲吻手指，舔弄掌心，吸允指尖，酥麻感沿着手指流窜全身，此时私处的快感再次涌现，你不得不佩服李泰容的体力，他就像有消耗不完的体力一般，动作从未停止，让你欲仙欲死，快感从未平息。  
“今天……啊…啊……哥哥……不、不要…拔出来……”  
它在你体内再度茁壮，李泰容再次加快速度，这次他更倾向于自己的私欲，你也享受着被他操弄的感觉，不久你们又迎来高潮，所有爱欲化为热流在你体内喷射，李泰容满足的抽出，取而代之的是浓稠的精液，把你的私处填满，顺着阴道滑落又带给你新的刺激。  
你和他就这么坐在沙发上休息着，“啊哥哥你体力也太好了”  
他刮了刮你的鼻子，“还不累吗，那我们再来一次”  
“你就知道欺负我，你个臭哥哥”你装作生气地打了他的胸膛一下。  
两个人就这么突然笑了起来。  
“明天开始住我家来吧”他突然说到  
“啊，为什么啊”你不理解地问到  
“我们家的AJ说需要有人踩一踩他”  
“我知道了，你们家的CK还需要有人帮忙脱一下吧”  
“学的够快啊”你打了个哈欠  
“其实，我们家有个人说需要你每天去亲一亲哦”  
“这个重任就交给我了”你信誓旦旦的说到


End file.
